


Just A Drive

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: Wheeljack/reader drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alt Modes, Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, F/M, First Time, Holoform Sex (Transformers), Holoforms (Transformers), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: I've had a crush on Wheeljack for a while, and today's drive turned out a little... Different, than I expected*Will be continued in another part*





	Just A Drive

Wheeljack was anything but your average mech. He was hot, flirty, and when he wanted to be, gentle and caring. He was in and out of the Autobot base, usually to spend some time with his old friend Bulkhead. Never to see me.

At least I thought.

We started to talk more, which led to him taking me out for drives to playfully make small talk with me. I couldn't get enough of that voice; the way he smoothly purred out compliments had me trying to hide my desire for him. Was it messed up that I wanted a giant robot to fuck me? Oh hell yeah. But did that change how I felt? Nope.

Today we went out for our usual drive, but this time I tried something a little different: I wore a skirt that was shorter than should be allowed with a cute top. My lusty side got the best of me while I got dressed… I saw a certain something in his optics when he greeted me. Was it lust…. Hopefully, because I could feel the heat building between my legs as the skin of my exposed thighs pressed against his seats.

"So… ya look a lil different than normal, what's the occasion?" Jackie teased in a purr.

I blushed, and of course he noticed. "Dunno Wheeljack… I just felt like it I guess." I was still a little too shy to admit what I wanted.

There was a moment of silence. "Look, I'm a dumbaft but I'm not dumb," Jackie teased. "I've seen the way ya look at me. If I do recall correctly, humans wear less when they…  _ want _ somethin'. Pretty sure ya want somethin'...  _ Sweetspark _ ."

He just called me _sweetspark_.

While I still reeled from that, he pulled over in a more secluded area. "I'm a simple mech, what can I say," he said casually, his tone lowered a bit. The heat between my legs was getting more intense the more he spoke. "I see somethin' I like, I get it. I like ya."

"R-really Jackie…?" I leaned forward onto his dashboard, and I heard his cooling fans click on as my breasts brushed it. 

"Don't get me too revved up, I'm trying somethin' out. Close your optics." I did as he asked, wondering what he was trying. I felt a soft touch on my thigh and jumped hard, my eyes snapping open as I almost screamed. I had been alone not long ago… now here was an attractive man. I didn't know how he got here, until he said "Whatcha think sweetspark? Been playing around with holoforms, think I got mine down the way I like it." His voice came from this… holoform, and not his speakers now. His cooling fans were no longer on.

He sure knew what I would like: he had shoulder length silver hair with a red and green streak pulled back at his neck, a sculpted face with a goatee, his eyes were bright blue and his skin was sparsely covered in scars. He looked like he must be a little taller than me, and sculpted perfection under his clothes. He wore a color scheme close to his mech form colors. "Y-you're so handsome," I commented.

He smirked. "Ain't that sweet of ya, gorgeous," he commented back, moving in closer. "Wonder what you taste like," he mused, then closed his lips on mine. I'd never kissed his mech form, but if it compared anything to this kiss, he was an amazing kisser. Just soft enough, with just enough action to build the tension around us. A hand ghosted up my thigh, pushing my skirt up a little. I whimpered into the kiss, wanting more. "Jackie…." I breathed into the kiss. I had unconsciously spread my legs, and he wasted no time gently making his way up between them. He'd better take me, the way he was teasing. He deepened the kiss as his fingers traced my panties. He slipped a hand into them, fingers soon finding my sex. He teased at my clitoris a bit before sliding my panties down my legs so he could touch better. His touch was driving me wild.

"Excited little thing, aren't ya?" he teased. "Backseat. Now." I got up shyly entered the backseat of his alt mode. Within moments, he had joined and was on me. I was soon laying across the warm leather, tugging at his shirt and the belt of his jeans. He pushed my hands away and slowly removed his clothes, one piece at a time. My eyes lingered on the bulge between his legs; he must be huge. I was so intoxicated by the scent of him and his alt mode by now… I squirmed against the leather of his alt mode's seats, sweating already.

"Just wait until ya frag my mech mode," he purred, removing the rest of his clothes, then focusing on mine. He was quick: he slipped his hands under my shirt and swept it off, then he loosed my bra and tossed it aside. "Such a soft little femme," he commented, very quietly, as he slid my skirt off, and we were both completely naked. I pulled myself against him. He was strong enough to hold me effortlessly as he found my lips with his. Honestly, I hoped for round two in his mech form. I whined loudly as his hand found my ass and squeezed it. "Jackie…." I whimpered.

"I'll do ya like this to warm ya all up for me, then you'll be on my spike," he said huskily. "In my normal form. Makes it easier for you to take me." Without another comment, he pushed me back into the plush leather seats, then leaned in for a kiss. I was ready for him, but his softness had me melting even more. He then moved to my neck and began pressing soft kisses onto it, even leaving a love bite every so often. I don't think he realized how soft my skin really was, or how hard he was biting, because he left some significant bites that hurt. But how could I help but buck my hips needily against him, waiting for him to enter…? "Jackie, please, fuck me please!" I begged. 

"Naughty little femme, begging for me," he said softly. "Do you need it?"

He was such a tease! I nodded shyly, feeling awkward. I had such a huge crush on him, and now we were fucking. With a smirk, he spread my thighs, and entered. I was slick and wet enough that it didn't hurt me at all, despite him filling me up well. He was big for a human, filling me nice and full. He began to thrust, smirking playfully at my moans and whimpers before joining in himself. "It's so… different," he breathed. He bit his lip as he thrusted deeper and harder. I dug my fingers into the plush leather of his seats, whimpering. He was so good at this, almost like he had done it before. All that could be heard between us were soft moans and whimpers and the lewd sounds of Wheeljack taking me. "Jackie, fuck me hard, please!" I whimpered.

"You just wait… until you're on my mech spike," he groaned. "I'll fuck ya til ya can't walk."

I leaned up for a kiss, grabbing his broad shoulders. I held him tight, digging my fingers into his soft holomatter. His lips met mine, desperate for sensual kisses. He nipped at my bottom lip, which felt so good… so good that I wrapped my legs around him and whined with pleasure into the kisses. He continued, his soft holomatter hands holding my hips firmly as he fucked yet harder and deeper. The only thing that gave away his growing pleasure were his deep groans and occasional gasps and whimpers. I cried out, breaking away from the kiss. He was too good. Our desperate breaths had fogged the windows of his alt mode, which meant we were much more likely to be noticed, should someone see us. Jackie seemed to be getting off on the risk though; he groaned more loudly as his hips ground against mine….

Wheeljack had clearly never fucked in his holoform before, because when he orgasmed, he first groaned out loudly in pleasure, giving a hard, deep thrust, but as he came down he looked surprised. He stopped, looking down at my squirming body. "T-that was fast," he comments breathlessly.

"Jackie… I haven't cum yet…." I complained in a whine.

He withdrew and pulled my legs over his shoulders, my pussy nearing his luscious lips. "Didn't think I'd leave ya hanging, did ya?" Jackie asks, pressing a soft kiss on my pussy. He pressed kisses down my thighs, before lapping up whatever fluids had escaped me (which  _ -hng- _ included his own) and softly beginning to eat me out. He was skilled, I had to say that; maybe Cybertronian anatomy was similar to human anatomy. He latched onto my clitoris, sucking and lapping. At first it was oversensitive, meaning it kind of hurt, but it built into an ache all between my legs. It brought me the next step higher when I felt him insert two fingers into my pussy and begin to move them. He curled them just right, which brought me to my orgasm. I cried out, nails digging into his leather seats. "Jackie--!"

As I came down, he lowered me, then pulled me into his arms. "Good little femme," he praised. I snuggled into his warm chest, appreciating the softness. His arms were strong and secure, but his embrace was gentle. "After this we'll have to see if ya can take my spike."


End file.
